It is important for the worker to record the work result of each working process of sequentially performing each working process in order to manage the production process. Thus, conventionally, the worker inputs the work result to the computer for every termination of each working process.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-265420 discloses a work instruction manual display system for displaying on the computer an image that serves as the work instruction manual indicating the information necessary for work such as points and procedures of work of product production etc. The worker can perform an accurate and efficient production work by referencing the work instruction manual.
When assembling a relatively small part in the device body, if the entire device body is in the image that serves as the work instruction manual, the display of an important area in work such as the part to be assembled and the assembly position of the relevant part in the device body is small, and becomes difficult to be recognized by the worker.
If only the important area in work such as the part to be assembled and the assembly position of the relevant part in the device body is displayed in an enlarged manner, it becomes difficult to understand which portion of the device body the assembly position is located, and the assembly work becomes difficult to be carried out.
The inventor aims to facilitate the understanding of the worker by displaying the work in moving image. However, when attempting to constantly display the moving image of the work content during work, the moving image is repeatedly displayed until the worker terminates the work, where it becomes difficult to recognize which portion of the moving image is the beginning and the end of the work if the mobbing image is repeatedly displayed.